Como una sombra
by Zhye
Summary: No es un buen día en La Grieta. Talon ha perdido otra partida y lleva una mala racha, negándose a felicitar al equipo contrario o simplemente decir que era una buena partida, se marcha sin darse cuenta de que su rival está muy interesado en él... Zed&Talon, es solo una excusa para escribir sobre estos dos.


Para ninguno de los dos era una situación fácil una vez que se encontraban en la Grieta. Talon le miraba con una expresión seria, pintada con frialdad a la par que observaba la aterradora máscara de su rival. Un asesino, surgió entre sus densos pensamientos. Aunque no podía descifrar el rostro de Zed, ambos sabían lo que estaban pensando el uno y el otro: Iba a ser un combate definitivamente extenso, duro y divertido.

Ninguno de los dos se iba a hacer de rogar, tampoco iban a regalar ninguna muerte. La sombra de la espada alzó la mirada ligeramente con los labios curvados, ladeando la cabeza y volviendo a agachar el rostro para luego retirarse lo más cerca posible hacia su torre, antes de que la batalla diera comienzo.

El desencadenante de la misma llegó andando, a paso lento y constante. Por un segundo, en los ojos de Talon un atisbo de compasión brilló por los pequeños guerreros que se adelantaban, en fila india y sin inmutarse. Entrenados simplemente para morir y dar ese pequeño oro que soltaban o eso parecían comentar los Invocadores de la Grieta. El asesino, al igual que su contrincante, se encontraba en perfecta sinergia con su propio invocador.

Saltos, sombras, sangre y dolor. En ello se pudo resumir la empezada batalla, incluso estando a mitad de esta y posiblemente el final más próximo. Cada vez que el asesino de cabellos morenos bajaba a la calle inferior y contemplaba a Ezreal, el cual permanecía en el equipo contrario, intentar acabar con su tirador y su soporte; él tenía que aparecerse detrás y degollarlo. No era una palabra muy bonita para definir sus acciones, pero procuraba hacerlo rápido, indoloro. El rubio no merecía sufrir por su espada, no más de lo que lo hizo tiempo atrás.

La calle superior era, en contraste, la más tranquila de todas. De vez en cuando su jungla se paseaba por esos lares y realizaba alguna que otra emboscada o era el mismísimo Talon el que subía con su Asalto de Sombra a llevarse al menos una mínima asistencia. Zed no se quedaba atrás: Repetía las mismas acciones cada que tenía oportunidad. Y más de una vez presionó, eliminó y reventó, las líneas que acompañaban a la central.

De alguna manera, estaban perdiendo. Pero el asesino enmascarado no estaba ganando la línea central, al contrario, su contrincante y protagonista de nuestra historia, era el que la empujaba con la mayor fuerza que podía, retirándose cada vez que veía a más de dos campeones junto a Zed con la esperanza de poder darle un vuelco a la partida. Tengo que acabar con esa torre, llegó a su mente. Su invocador se lo exigía, así que con un pequeño resoplido se acercó a ayudar a los pequeñajos a acabar con la estructura, era algo casi surrealista pues él apenas podía hacer nada contra algo así. Pero Zed apareció un instante y luego, se erradicó en el aire en cada partícula oscura que el suelo le permitía. Talon se alejó observando una gran marca aparecer en su cuerpo y como era cubierto por sombras posteriormente, maldijo internamente al asesino y cerró los ojos. Que fuese alguien frío, no le hacía ser inmune al dolor. De sus labios no escapó ningún gemido no obstante.

Pero no murió. Desgastado siguió corriendo con la poca fuerza que sus músculos le brindaban teniendo a sus espaldas al asesino. Y no supo cómo diablos pudo salvarse, contemplándolo desde el otro lado de una torre aliada, sintiendo su cuerpo arder y poco a poco regenerarse, muy, muy lentamente. El otro asesino solo ladeó la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a observar en espera de su equipo que comenzaba a acercarse. Talon por otro lado, se intentó retirar con una sensación de disgusto y nervios. Nunca podría observar esos ojos que parecían leer cada uno de sus movimientos, descifrar lo que pensaba, escrutar cada rasgo propio; esa mirada que se imaginaba y le hacía sentir escalofríos recorrer su espalda, su cintura. Esa, era la sensación que Zed le daba cuando le observaba.

Abrió los ojos e intentó hacerse a un lado. Pero gracias a sus sombras, un par de shurikens impactaron contra su torso. Cayó al suelo irremediablemente, a veces temía que si cerraba los ojos nunca iba a volver a despertar, por otro lado, tampoco se hacía un drama con ello. Morir y revivir, era presenciar ese estado inerte muchas veces y no era divertido. El sueño, poco a poco comenzó a cubrir su mente, a adueñarse de su cuerpo, y maldijo en un gemido la dichosa pelea.

Buen juego, buena partida, gran batalla, fue divertido… Y un amplio etc. Su equipo felicitaba al equipo rival por no ponerse de mal humor por la catastrófica partida y su desalineada coordinación en las peleas de equipo. Talon observó a Vladimir con los labios curvados y el entrecejo fruncido; su jungla, Lee Sin, tampoco parecía sentirse bien con la anterior pelea. Y no habláramos de Thresh que parecía querer matar a su ADC por pequeños errores que costaron grandes oportunidades, lo sentía muchísimo por Miss Fortune. El equipo rival, mientras tanto, sonreía con el subidón que la victoria les había obsequiado, de vez en cuando subir la moral no era malo.

Ezreal echó un vistazo rápido buscando a Talon. Pero cuando este se dio cuenta de que intentaba buscar sus ojos, se dio media vuelta y sin seguir diciendo palabra alguna se marchó. Con ese mismo aire de misterio o tal vez de molestia, quizás con esa aura de mal perdedor que tenía. No había tenido buenas rachas y ya comenzaba a cansarse de seguir siendo apuñalado, aplastado, desintegrado, consumido… ¿Podía hacer una lista? Oh, sí que podía, sí. Y él no disfrutaba al acribillar a las personas, al contrario, a veces se sentía culpable. No se percató de que una mirada se clavaba con más presencia que la del joven explorador en su espalda, Zed sonreía ladino bajo esa máscara.

Su invocador se disculpó con él antes de desaparecer por completo. Solía conocerle, pues solía invocarle demasiado al igual que otros pocos, realmente era buenísimo, pero no siempre podría ayudarle. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, en la academia de la guerra, ignorante de la completa oscuridad de la noche e ignorando el interruptor de la luz, comenzó a desvestirse. Bajó su capucha y quitó cada cuchilla que tuviese encima, tirándola a un rinconcito y escuchando el agudo sonido del metal encarar el piso. Se quedó, básicamente, en ropa interior. Y cogió una cinta o una coleta para recogerse el cabello. Buscó después un espejo y se quedó observando su figura entre las densas sombras, anochecía demasiado rápido.

Acarició cada cicatriz, sus clavículas, pasando la yema de los dedos con cuidado y dibujando cada una de esas líneas con suavidad hasta llegar a su cuello. No dejó de observar sus ojos, intentando entenderse a sí mismo, a veces… se sentía como un completo extraño en un mundo extraño, con gente extraña y casualidades igual de extrañas. Cerró los ojos y se estiró con una mueca en su rostro de cansancio, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, esa expresión tranquila que poseía, volvió a tornarse desafiante y fría. – ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó sin rodeo alguno a la conocida figura que yacía sentada sobre el borde de la cama. Seguía vestido igual que hará un par de horas, la máscara incluida.

-No te gustan las visitas, por lo que veo, tampoco perder –Fue lo único que surgió de ese ente.

Talon se percató que, sobre una de las mesillas al lado suyo, una de sus cuchillas reposaba silenciosa. Le molestaron las últimas palabras de Zed. Contó hasta tres lentamente. Uno. Ambos permanecían callados, con los labios sellados y la mirada puesta en algo, Zed observaba a Talon, Talon observaba su propio reflejo. Dos. El castaño apretó los labios, notó su cuerpo endurecerse un poco más por un par de segundos, pero intentó parecer natural, no obstante, el asesino enmascarado se apoyó sobre la palma de su mano, usando sus piernas cruzadas como base para su codo y sin temer tener que encorvar la espalda. Tres. La hoja de esa cuchilla rasgó el aire en dirección a la cara de ese ser, pero cuando el asesino buscó al maestro de las sombras, no encontró nada más que oscuridad y al fondo, ceñida a su pared, el filo de esa hoja. Se rascó la nuca y esperó un movimiento nuevo, pero todo se sumió en la más pura calma nocturna.

No se lo pensó dos veces tras la repentina tranquilidad y se dirigió hacia el interruptor de la habitación. A pocos milímetros, notando el roce del plástico desgastado frente a las yemas de sus dedos, permaneció inmóvil sintiendo algo clavarse en su espalda baja. Se mordió el labio inferior a la par que resonaba una risa escalofriante, cruel sin temor alguno y consciente de ser parte de la causa de la parálisis del campeón.

-Ni se te ocurra, Talon – Escuchó mientras sentía como era arrojado, alejándose del dichoso interruptor. Para su suerte, no cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, sino que dio contra algo más blando y suave, movió un poco su brazo rozando las sábanas de su cama. La manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre era tal vez perturbadora.

Con intención de replicarle, el moreno se dispuso a levantarse apoyándose sobre sus codos. Pero un puñetazo volvió a derribarle. ¿Se había vuelto loco? No logró encontrar ninguna palabra. Con los ojos entrecerrados, volvió a buscarle. –Oh, perdona, se me escapó – Escuchó nuevamente su voz, burlona. Acarició su mejilla y gruñó al sentir el dolor.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de más contemplaciones al notar el peso de Zed sobre su cuerpo, sus manos abrazarse a su cuello cortando cada respiración posible como un atajo de serpientes rodeando a su presa más próxima con fuerza, asfixiándole. Ni toser pudo, un gemido ahogado salió antes de que el agarre fuese más intenso e intentó con los más vanos intentos quitárselo de encima. Y, como si una bombilla se le hubiera iluminado, recordó la cuchilla incrustada en la rojiza pared. Estiró la mano cada vez más desesperado, sus dedos rozaban el mango, un poco más y… Golpeó con el reverso de la hoja el casco de Zed, inmediatamente él desapareció, comenzó a toser.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Joder! –Dijo el moreno poniéndose en guardia. –Maldito sádico –Murmuró contemplando la gran figura del asesino que ahora yacía frente a él.

Zed solo rio, en realidad todo era un mero juego, pero se le ocurrían otras cosas. No tardó ni un segundo en desarmar a Talon, era fácil cuando lo había desgastado de tal manera, pero se había llevado al menos un golpe de regalo. Sostuvo sus muñecas, haciendo caso omiso al gemido de dolor que se escapaba de los labios del asesino, ignorando la fuerza que ejercía con su agarre sobre estas. Alzados sus brazos y obligando de esa manera al más joven a estirar su torso completamente, le inmovilizó usando su propio peso sobre las caderas del moreno. -¿Quieres divertirte, Talon? –Preguntó sin darle mucha opción.

Deslizó su mano por el torso desnudo de su contrincante, contemplando igual que el moreno cada cicatriz, cada pequeña marca que poseía. Talon no pudo evitar dejar caer sus párpados, pero sí que un pequeño gemido frustrado sobresaliese, sin embargo, fue audible para Zed, quién sonreía sin darle la oportunidad a Talon de ver esa mueca en su rostro. Soltó las muñecas del asesino, aprovechando ambas manos libres para recorrer y dibujar cada curva de la figura de este, acariciando su cabello con una suavidad que nunca antes había sentido el aludido. Se enredó en la cabellera de este, arrebatándole la cinta que sujetaba su pelo, tirando ligeramente hacia atrás y contemplando el cuello descubierto.

Por temor, Talon no hizo nada. Se sintió indefenso, descubierto, perplejo.

Una de sus piernas se coló entre las del menor a la vez que se acomodaba, Zed. Un poco de presión era suficiente, sumándole las continuas caricias, los pequeños arañazos… Recibió satisfecho un ahogado gemido perdido entre breves suspiros. La Sombra de la Espada se reprendió a sí mismo lo que estaba dejando pasar. Alzó sus brazos e intentó empujar sus hombros en busca de que se apartase de él, pero no se lo dejó nada fácil. Cuando vio que sus manos se dirigían nuevamente a sus muñecas para bien separarle de él o volver a sostenerle, rodeó su cuello e intentó incorporarse. La fría armadura se pegaba a su pecho, aquello le arrancó un respingo de improvisto.

Contempló de cerca y en silencio los rojizos ojos de ese casco. Era injusto. Él estaba casi desnudo y Zed no. Se relamió los labios, mordisqueándose el inferior con impaciencia y se las ingenió para colocar su palma sobre ese casco, su máscara. Zed no se lo negó y permitió que Talon le arrebatase tal parte crucial. Se escuchó el metal tintinear nuevamente contra las baldosas de su habitación, podía verse entre los pequeños trazos oscuros, la cara de sorpresa del asesino moreno.

Dos cicatrices surcaban los labios de Zed en vertical, una muy junta de la otra y al extremo de su boca. Otra se hundía por la mejilla y subía con tranquilidad el puente de su nariz, hasta su ojo, pero sin apenas llegar a tocarlo pues ya otra cicatriz hacía ese trabajo, surcándolo de un lado a otro. Sus orbes rojizos contemplaban los ojos miel de Talon, había cierto contraste entre ambos… Un vuelco dio el corazón de este último, acariciando la descuidada cabellera de Zed, larga, tal vez no tanto, pero despeinada.

-¿Sorprendido? –La voz metálica casi había desaparecido.

-Tienes que quitarte la máscara más a menudo –Confesó Talon, aun sintiendo la presión entre sus piernas. Zed solo le dedicó una efímera sonrisa y su contrario se adelantó a sus movimientos, robándole un tosco beso.

Aquello solo le encendió más. Le empujó otra vez contra el colchón con brusquedad. Pero esta vez no hubo ademán de replicar, contempló el moreno el espectáculo que el azabache estaba por darle, desvistiéndose y dejándole contemplar cada rasgo de su cuerpo. Sus músculos delineados. Y pensar que antes estaba pensando en lo mucho que iba a matarle, no había podido evitar cambiar de opinión recordando lo mucho que lo deseaba. Porque en el fondo, Talon sentía cierta admiración por Zed, no eran tan distintos. Y desde el día en el que se dio cuenta de que aquel sádico le atraía, había intentado por todos los medios simplemente existir como un mero rival.

Volvió a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, abriendo sus bocas y jugando entre besos húmedos y sofocantes, sin permitirse respirar mientras el más joven sentía su cuerpo ser explorado nuevamente por esas manos ajenas. Talon le dio el gusto de escuchar esos suspiros y sonidos que incitaban a más entre esos besos. Acarició la espalda de Zed con timidez, fue al segundo siguiente cuando se atrevió a regalarle arañazos y caricias más seguras.

La cadena de besos se rompió. Zed buscó el cuello del asesino, respirando sobre esa piel tan pura, intocable a primera vista. Repartió besos por toda la dichosa extensión arrancándole roncos gemidos y mordió con fuerza, devorando cada pequeña parcela, cada retazo de ese músculo, de la piel que cubría su cuello y hombro. Aunque era en cierto modo doloroso, Talon no se quejó, odiaba reconocerlo pero encontraba cierto placer en ello.

La rodilla presionó aún más la entrepierna del castaño. Talon solo alzó un poco las caderas, intentando sentir placer entre la fricción que le proporcionaba el suave movimiento de estas, frotándose contra la pierna de Zed. Se abrazó aún más a él, suspirando en su oído y susurrando palabras que nunca antes se había imaginado, suplicándole penosamente cuanto deseaba que le poseyera.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos mientras terminaban por deshacerse de las pocas prendas que quedaban sobre sus aprisionados cuerpos. Talon tragó saliva al contemplar la extensión de su rival, tan dura y ardiente como se lo imaginaba, pero la mirada demandante de este le dio a entender que era lo que quería, sobre todo cuando le obligó a postrarse frente a su cintura tirando de su cabello con fuerza, obligando a sus labios rozar su miembro. Dubitativo e inexperto, el castaño empezó a masturbarlo, haciendo círculos con su lengua sobre el glande, repartiendo pequeños besos y lamiendo. Respiró hondo antes de introducirse ese sexo en su boca.

Zed gruñó con placer al sentir el calor y la humedad de esa boca, de esa lengua. Le obligó a ir más rápido, a tragar aún más profundo tirando otra vez de su pelo, el cual sostenía sin reparos; moviendo sus caderas sin miramiento alguno con rapidez, centrado en su propio placer. Tenía un sabor amargo, desagradable, pero a su vez era condenadamente excitante. Sintió que se ahogaba cuando sin previo aviso un líquido espeso y caliente inundó su garganta, forzado a tragárselo todo, se separó de este intentando respirar y no ahogarse. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Se colocó boca abajo y alzó sus caderas abriendo las piernas. Apoyado con sus hombros sobre el colchón, observaba apenas a la figura del azabache, con una mirada suplicante y exigente, pero aún más característica de lo primero. Pedía a gritos que se lo follara ya, cuanto antes. Zed no negó la invitación y se acercó, lamiendo sus propios dedos. Sabía que le dolería si entraba de buenas a primeras, así que empezó a hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de su entrada, introduciendo de vez en cuando uno de sus dedos, luego otro más, estirándola, acostumbrándola.

-Olvídate de los preliminares, métemela, por favor –Suplicó jadeando Talon. Zed solo retiró sus dedos y le observó sonriente, con autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué? No te escuché –Fingió.

-Métemela, fóllame, joder ya –Gruñó con debilidad.

El aludido rio un poco mientras se colocaba detrás de él, jugando con su glande y con la entrada de este, volviendo nuevamente a esos desesperantes circulitos. Y sin previo aviso entró, pero no de golpe, no tan rápido como se imaginaba que haría. Pero no le dio ese momento de reposo, no…, comenzó con ese baile lento y tortuoso, placentero, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el placer que sentía. Y Talon no se quedaba atrás, ser penetrado se sentía tan jodidamente bien… Aunque por otro lado, era a la par doloroso.

Las estocadas aumentaron hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético. La sinfonía que ambas voces creaban se llenó de deseo y de nombres, Talon pedía aún más y Zed le daba tanto como podía. Sus dedos se enterraron en las sábanas de ese lecho concentrándose en cada golpe placentero. Buscando aún con sus caderas, apretando contra las del azabache y gimiendo sin reparo alguno. Si alguien estaba en el cuarto de al lado, que se fuera a dar un paseo.

Se estremeció repentinamente, una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte de su espalda, arremolinándose en su cintura. Reprimió su voz, había sido delicioso. –Dios, Zed, vuelve a hacer eso… -Le pidió volviendo a buscarlo. Y volvió a repetirlo, una vez más, otra, y otra… Ya no había ritmo alguno, ambas caderas se movían frenéticamente sin coordinación alguna. Talon supo que estaba cerca de alcanzar el maldito orgasmo. –Zed, Zed… -Le llamaba cubierto de placer. –Joder, voy a… ¡ah! –Gimió estremeciéndose. Manchó sus sábanas con un líquido pegajoso y caliente, rindiéndose ante estas no sin antes sentir como el aludido se venía dentro de él. Para Zed había sido hasta inevitable, sobretodo por lo apretado que era el interior de Talon y joder si le gustaba.

-¿Ya terminasteis? –Una voz femenina rompió con el repentino silencio de la habitación. Talon se sonrojó al percatarse de quién era. – La cena estaba lista y todo eso, ya sabes que hoy comemos juntos –Anunció arqueando una ceja.

-Katarina… -Nombró Talon avergonzado, buscando rápidamente cubrirse para conservar lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo frente a esta.

Una mueca surgió en el rostro de la pelirroja. –No te molestes, se os escuchaba desde el comedor –Dijo mientras se marchaba entre risas.

Talon buscó la mirada de Zed rápidamente, él se encontraba igual de aturdido que él. Así que soltó un pequeño bufido y le regaló un beso más suave, tranquilo, casi casto y buscó un poco de ropa. - ¿Nos duchamos antes de ir? –Se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Por supuesto… -Respondió con una sonrisa divertida el asesino. Otro escalofrío surcó el cuerpo de Talon.

-Ni se te ocurra o te mataré – Sentenció.


End file.
